Blog użytkownika:Peseusz/Szkoła Herosów
Jesteś gotowy? - zapytała Annabeth. - Zawsze! - odpowiedziałem. - W końcu możemy spełnić nasze marzenie. Otwieramy szkołę! Właśnie mieliśmy witać nowych uczniów - zarówno półbogów greckich oraz rzymskich i nordyckich. Wszyscy stali już na placu w Nowym Rzymie. Annabeth miała takie marzenie od lat. Założyć szkołę dla półbogów, a ja byłem zawsze z nią. Ona była dyrektorką. Ja wicedyrektorem, a nasi przyjaciele nauczycielami. Zapowiadało się świetnie! Może się przedstawię. Jestem Percy Jackson, syn Posejdona. Annabeth, o której wspominałem to moja żona, Annabeth Jackson, córka Ateny. Mamy trójkę dzieci - dwóch chłopców i córeczkę. Najstarszy jest Paul, nazwany po moim ojczymie mieszkający z moją matką. Paul wygląda tak jak ja, lecz ma oczy Annabeth - szare przypominające burzę. Paul od zawsze odznaczał się umiejętnością hydrokinezy - panowania nad wodą. Odziedziczył to po mnie i moim ojcu Posejdonie. Mimo wszystko zawsze woli przemyśleć atak, zanim go wykonał. Tak jak moja Annabeth. Jako druga urodziła się Silena. Dostała imię po naszej zmarłej wiele lat temu przyjaciółce - Silenie Beauregard. Jest bardzo podobna do Annabeth, taka sama opalona skóra, taka sama sylwetka. Różnią się jedynie oczami i włosami. Jej oczy nie są szare, lecz morskie - tak jak moje, a włosy kruczoczarne, które jednak odziedziczyła po babci - Atenie. Silena mimo, że jako jedyna dziewczyna z rodzeństwa jest najbardziej wojownicza. Po Atenie odziedziczyła umiejętność telumkinezy - potrafiła manipulować i świetnie walczyć bronią każdego rodzaju. Jako ostatni urodził się Luke - imię dostał po zmarłym dawno przyjacielu. Jego włosy są takie jak Annabeth - koloru blond. Jego skóra jest blada, lecz nie jest ponurym typem. Rzuca żartami gdzie popadnie. To jest jego as w rękawie. Po dziadku Posejdonie odziedziczył umiejętność geokinezy - władzy nad ziemią. Każdy z nich dostał od bogów wyjątkowy prezent. W każdym wypadku po pierwszej przespanej nocy dziecko budziło się z podarunkiem w ramionach przytulając go jak przytulankę. Paul dostał mały trójząb - prezent od mojego taty. Broń rosła razem z nim tak, by nie była wyższa od niego. Jest niezniszczalny, więc Paul nie zniszczył go nawet podczas przypadkowemu wpadnięciu na Aurum i Argentum. Silena dostała srebrno-złoty łuk z kołczanem pełnym strzał srebrzystych jak księżyc lub złotych jak słońce - prezent od Apollina i Artemidy. Ćwiczyła nim od pierwszego roku życia, a że odziedziczyła Telumkinezę świetnie jej to szło. Luke dostał od Ateny włócznię, która tak samo jak trójząb rosła wraz ze swoim właścicielem. Pomimo wielu żartów, Luke świetnie się nauczył nią obsługiwać. Otworzyliśmy drzwi Pierwszej Półboskiej Szkoły imienia Chejrona Kentaurosa i powitaliśmy uczniów. Zaprosiliśmy ich do szkoły i zaprowadziliśmy do sali gimnastycznej. Wszyscy usiedli na miejscach, a głos zabrała Annabeth. - Dziękuję wam wszystkim, że zdecydowaliście się uczyć się w naszej szkole. Wiemy, że to był wasz wybór i bardzo to cenimy. Teraz przeczytamy listę obecności, czy wszyscy się pojawili. Od razu mówię, że wasze nazwiska nie są umieszczane alfabetycznie, ponieważ nie ma znaczenia jakie macie nazwiska, i tam będziemy do was zazwyczaj mówili po imieniu. Moja żona wyjęła listę zrobioną kilka dni temu i zaczęła czytać nazwiska uczniów. - Zoe White. Na środek wyszła drobna dziewczynka o czarnych włosach i złotych oczach. Była ubrana w czarną koszulkę w szare czterolistne koniczynki oraz fioletową spódniczkę. Była boso, ale sprawiała wrażenie, że nie jest to coś wyjątkowego. - Jestem Zoe - przedstawiła się dziewczynka. Mój tata jest synem Nemezis, bogini zemsty, natomiast mama jest córką Tyche, bogini szczęścia. Wiem, że szczęście i zemsta są prawie przeciwieństwami, ale ja się tym nie przejmuję. Po prostu łączę te dwie domeny i oto jestem sobą. Właśnie dlatego chodzę boso - nie lubię ograniczeń. Poza tym wiem, że nigdy nie przytrafi mi się nic złego, bo nawet rodzice mówią na mnie Szczęście. Nie myślcie o mnie jednak jak o fuksiarze. W życiu kilka razy było mi bardzo przykro, ale za każdym razem się podniosłam. Mam też pegaza o imieniu Pomarańczka, bo jest cały pomarańczowy. Uśmiechnąłem się. Znałem jej rodziców, Damienia White'a i Chiarę Benvenuti. Byli obozowiczami zaledwie o rok starszymi ode mnie. Myśl o tym jak miałem zaledwie siedemnaście lat sprawło, że zachciało mi się śmiać. Gdy Zoe usiadła Annabeth zawołała kolejnego ucznia. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach